Lo que no es amor
by Sharilyam
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura mantuvieron una desastrosa relación. Han pasado los años sin saber nada el uno del otro. Inesperadamente, un sábado por la noche se encuentran en un bar. Ambos han cambiado y saben su reencuentro es la última oportunidad que tienen de solucionar los problemas del pasado. ¿Aquello fue amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo del fanfic:** Lo que no es amor

 **Autora:** -Shiale

 **Género:** Romance

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Serie:** Naruto

 **Resumen:**

¿Recuerdas el cosquilleo de sus manos en tus caderas? ¿La caricia de sus labios contra los tuyos? ¿Un corazón revoloteando junto a las mariposas de tu estómago? ¿Te acuerdas de las ilusiones rotas, los rencores, el miedo? ¿Eres capaz de revivir el momento en el que se rompió todo, en el que vuestros caminos se separaron? ¿Fue aquello el final o un nuevo comienzo?

Sasuke y Sakura mantuvieron una desastrosa relación marcada por el egoísmo de él y la excesiva ingenuidad de ella. Han pasado los años sin saber nada el uno del otro. Inesperadamente, un sábado por la noche se encuentran en un bar. Ambos han cambiado y saben su reencuentro es la última oportunidad que tienen de solucionar los problemas del pasado.

Atenazada por el miedo y las dudas, Sakura debe enfrentarse a sus errores y dar respuesta a la pregunta que decidirá su futuro: ¿Estuvo realmente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha?

 **Publicaciones:** En Wattpad, como Azalaruk, y en Fanfiction, como Sharilyam. 

* * *

**La autora saluda:**

¡Hola!

Os presento mi nuevo proyecto SasuSaku. Es un fic corto, de diez capítulos y que puedo asegurar que terminaré porque solo me quedan cuatro por escribir. Espero que os guste.

Esta historia participa en los Watty's 2015 de Wattpad, así que si os gusta y tenéis cuenta ahí, os agradecería que la buscarais y votarais 3

Si buscáis una historia de amor cliché con final cliché y personajes estereotipados, entonces esta no es vuestra historia. Si, al contrario, os apetece leer un intento de algo diferente, ¡dadme una oportunidad!

Nos leemos~

PD: La portada me la ha hecho mi querida Cold Love (Andre) y se lo agradezco mucho 3 

* * *

I  
OCTUBRE DE 2015  
Lo que sucedió aquel sábado

Sa-su-ke. Lo pronuncié sin darme cuenta, y me supo amargo en la boca. _Sas-ke_. La u elidida, el siseo de la s, la fuerza de la k. Era como el final de un suspiro, como la última nota de una canción; era una subida que caía en picado. Llevaba cuatro años sin decir su nombre en voz alta, ahuyentándolo de mis labios, pero aquella vez el subconsciente me había traicionado.

Seguía teniendo aquellos ojos oscuros que nunca me revelaban nada. Y aquella piel morena e imperfecta que tanto me gustaba acariciar. Y aquellos cabellos azabaches que, despeinados y rebeldes, solía enredar entre mis dedos. Y su espalda y sus brazos y su pecho y sus gestos y sus labios… todo seguía igual. Fue como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo y estuviera, de nuevo, en el pasado.

Una cabellera rubia brillante pasó por mi lado, acompañada de más gente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Me encontraba en la entrada de uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad. Era, además, la celebración del cumpleaños de Ino, quien había decidido ir a aquel local. Me sentí estúpida: estaba plantada en la puerta, mirándolo con sorpresa, casi con miedo. Algo en mi mente hizo _clic_ y, como si de una onda expansiva se tratara, comencé a notar como la tensión se acumulaba a mi alrededor. Las luces de colores del lugar y el ambiente cerrado y lleno instauraron una sensación de malestar en mi pecho. Continué mirándole, pero él no me había visto. Mis amigos se habían frenado al lado, justo en frente de la puerta, y estaban obstruyendo la entrada. Busqué a Ino con la mirada, angustiada, sin perderle de vista a él y, al fin, la encontré rodeada de chicos, como siempre, hablando con Sai. Mi amiga hizo ademán de ir hacia la barra, pero yo me adelanté:

—Ino. ¡Ino! Por Dios, Ino, mira quién está aquí.

Ino me miró, sorprendida, pues le acababa de agarrar del brazo con brusquedad para frenarla. Por cómo me atravesó su mirada, intuí que se había ofendido, pero la ignoré. Me daba igual cómo se sintiera; estábamos allí por su culpa, así ella debía arreglarlo y decirles a los demás que nos íbamos de allí. Yo no podía estar en el mismo recinto que él. Señalé a Sasuke con la mirada mientras trataba de implorarle sin palabras que nos fuéramos de allí.

—Mira, Sakura, ¡es Sasuke!

—Ya sé que es él, estúpida —le susurré al oído—. Por favor, por favor, vámonos de aquí. Di a todos que cambiamos de bar. Ino, yo no puedo estar aquí: va a ser una tensión constante. Que sepas que ya la noto. Mira. —Alcé mi mano y la hice temblar exageradamente—. Ya estoy temblando.

Mi amiga se soltó de mi agarre y me observó con los labios fruncidos. Al ladear la cabeza para mirarme, varios mechones rubios le cayeron sobre los ojos celestes, que brillaron hipnóticos bajo las luces del bar. Nada más ver su gesto, supe que no me iba a hacer caso.

—Sakura, ¿estás tonta? No me voy a ir de aquí. Han pasado cuatro años de aquello y tú, en teoría, lo superaste hace mucho. No seas cría, por favor. Mírate. —Me señaló fugazmente con la mano—. Ya no eres la niña que él conoció. No le des motivos para que vuelva a reírse de ti, huyendo como una cobarde. Además —añadió acercando sus labios a mi oreja—, no nos ha visto.

Fue solo un instante, pero lo tuvo todo. Una chispa, la de sus pupilas al centrarse en mi rostro, en mi pelo, mi cuerpo y, al final, en mis ojos. El asombro de encontrarse de nuevo conmigo, tantos años después, en un sitio tan diferente. Y el reconocimiento; sí, era yo, estaba allí. Podría mentir y decir que sentí escalofríos, que volví a verme como aquella niña que, años atrás, se derretía por sus huesos. Podría contar que me sonrió y que, pese a todo lo que había sucedido, tuve el valor de enfrentar su mirada y de cuadrar los hombros ante él. Podría afirmar que no dejé que me ganara la tensión y que, como mujer que era ya, le hice frente. Sin embargo, mentiría en todo, porque no le aguanté la mirada ni tres segundos antes de hacer lo que mejor se me ha dado siempre: huir.

—Me voy a echarme un cigarro fuera.

Y, con esas palabras, dejé a mi amiga plantada en medio del bar.

Me gustaban las risas de la gente y sus conversaciones superficiales. El sábado noche, la calle tenía vida propia. La gente iba y venía, entraba y salía de los lugares, se paraba a saludar con una sonrisa… Adoraba aquel ambiente. Nadie se fijaba en nadie, todo el mundo seguía su camino, cada uno tenía su propia fiesta. Seguramente, ninguna persona habría reparado en mí, en cómo había salido corriendo del local casi al momento de entrar, en mis labios fruncidos o en mi postura tensa. Y, extrañamente, lo agradecí. Me apoyé en la pared con un suspiro y me descolgué la mochila para sacar el tabaco. Observé la cajetilla que sujetaba entre mis dedos, pensativa. Realmente, no me apetecía fumar, pero había sido la excusa perfecta para huir. Saqué un cigarro y lo mantuve entre los dedos, indecisa. Alguien acercó la llama de un mechero a él y, de manera instintiva, me lo puse en la boca.

—Creo que necesitabas fuego.

Su voz fue como un taladro directo al corazón. Aspiré el humo por la boca, pero el aroma que se coló por mi nariz fue el suyo. Era fresco, picante, extraño. Podrían pasar cuatro años más, que nunca olvidaría aquel perfume. Mis fosas nasales se deleitaron con él, con su proximidad, y sentí que aquel olor me envolvía de nuevo después de tantos años. Entre el humo del cigarro, vislumbré su cuerpo, cuya forma se entreveía debajo de su chaqueta. De repente, sentí un vacío en el pecho. Aquel momento duró lo que una calada y, entonces, alcé la cabeza.

—Sasuke.

Otra vez su nombre. Las sílabas, el siseo, la subida y la bajada. _Saske_. Era un nombre rotundo, fuerte; parecía hermoso al pronunciarlo y, sin embargo, a mí me llenaba la boca de veneno y me abrasaba el paladar. Cuando mis ojos se enfrentaron a los suyos, tuve la sensación de que no habían pasado los años. Como su nombre, los ojos de Sasuke eran preciosos, oscuros e intimidantes, pero a mí me carcomían la mente y el alma.

—Sakura.

El escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo me puso los pelos de punta. Sa-ku-ra. Mi nombre. Oírlo de su boca, ver a sus labios pronunciarlo de nuevo… Inconscientemente, apreté los dedos contra el muro en el que estaba apoyada. Me temblaron los labios; quería responderle, ser borde y hacerle sentir todo mi desprecio, pero no pude. No quería hablarle. Lo mejor hubiera sido marcharme, pero tampoco creía que fuera útil. Ino tenía razón: no podía huir. Ya no era una niña ni le debía nada. No debía sentir vergüenza ni miedo, ni siquiera odio; después de todo, era él quien se había portado mal conmigo, no yo.

—Vaya, no sabía que fumabas. Es gracioso, nunca te imaginé fumando. Siempre creí que…

—¿Qué quieres? —le corté.

Mis ojos se desviaron a un lado y vi a la gente pasar, riéndose, sin mirarnos siquiera. Nadie era consciente de la tensión que se respiraba.

—Y-yo… He salido a invitarte a esto. —Alzó un vaso con un poco de alcohol; no pude identificar qué era—. Verás, he invitado a Ino ahora mismo y quería invitarte a ti también. Ya sabes, por los viejo tiempos y eso.

Observé el vaso de tubo con suspicacia. Era un líquido de color morado, supuse que vodka. Tras una encogida de hombros, se lo arrebaté de las manos y me lo bebí de un trago. No era vodka, pero estaba bueno, a pesar de que tenía un sabor muy fuerte. Le alargué el vaso con brusquedad. Él me miró, anonadado.

—Muchas gracias. Estaba bueno.

—Vaya… Qué bestia. Menuda rapidez.

—Han pasado los años; ya no soy una cría.

Una media sonrisa le inundó el rostro. Fue entonces cuando reparé en aquellos cambios. Cuando conocí a Sasuke, él tenía diecisiete años, pero en ese momento debía andar por los veintiuno. Su rostro era más maduro, había perdido toda la redondez y, aunque iba afeitado, no por ello parecía más joven. Estaba diferente, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Aquel era el chico del que yo me había enamorado. Nada había cambiado, nada excepto yo.

—Estás muy hermosa, y muy mayor —me halagó.

Bufé, molesta. Siempre había sido un mentiroso y un adulador.

—Tú estás más viejo. Ya se te notan las arrugas.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Me quedé tan sorprendida que hasta me pareció sincera.

—No solo estás más mayor sino también más contestona. Has cambiado.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué es de ti?

—Nada importante. Estudio Letras, como siempre quise. Entré a la Universidad con notazas y aquí estoy, en el  
cumpleaños de Ino.

—Siempre tan inseparables —sonrió él.

—En fin, ¿y qué me cuentas de tu vida?

Realmente, no me interesaba mucho, pero deseaba poder criticarle junto a Ino después. Además, esperaba oír algún fracaso en el que pudiera regodearme.

—Al final no entré en la Universidad, así que estudio un Grado Superior y… poco más, aquí sigo, en Tokio, como siempre, aunque últimamente paso más tiempo en Konoha.

—¿Y sigues con Konan?

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Al segundo me arrepentí de haberlas pronunciado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke me miró fijamente y noté como la ansiedad se acumulaba en mi pecho. Qué estúpida era. Por mucho que superase aquella historia nunca sería capaz de olvidarla. Sasuke nunca podría ser uno más.

—Sí, sigo con ella.

Aparté la mirada y me obligué a sonreír. Volví a observar el gentío, las luces de neón de los locales, los coches aparcados y los colores brillantes de la noche. Y, sin embargo, me parecía que todo estaba borroso. Claro que seguían juntos; siempre habían sido el uno para el otro. Odiaba aquella historia, los recuerdos que me traía y lo insegura que me hacía sentir. Odiaba la presencia de Sasuke, lo que significaba y todo por lo que habíamos pasado. Odiaba lo que representaba, pero no lo odiaba a él, sino a mí, por haber sido tan tonta, tan pequeña y estúpida. Sasuke suspiró a mi lado.

—Sakura…, siento lo que hice. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No estaba en mi mejor época, era un crío insoportable y egoísta. Yo…, de verdad, siento muchísimo todo el daño que te hice y lo mal que te traté.

Tragué saliva. ¿Y a mí de que me servía una disculpa a destiempo? Habían pasado cuatro años y yo lo había superado todo sola; me había vuelto a crear a mí misma, había aceptado mis errores y me había odiado en muchas ocasiones por ellos. Nadie había llegado a pedirme disculpas, a ofrecerme la ayuda que tanto había jurado que me prestaría. Yo no estaba más guapa ni más mayor, tampoco era más bestia o más directa; simplemente, era más yo. Y no le necesitaba a él. Las justificaciones no me servían, no me valían los remordimientos ni su culpabilidad. Dudé incluso de que lo sintiera. En mi mente, Sasuke tenía dos caras opuestas, la buena y la mala, y sabía que ambas eran puro teatro.

—Jugaste conmigo como si fuera tu muñequita. No te importó que yo sufriera ni que lo pasara mal, solo te preocupaste por ti y tu estúpida relación insana con Konan. Eres un cabrón, y eso no lo vas a cambiar ni con mil disculpas —casi le escupí a la cara.

Él frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Le observé fijamente y no fui capaz de entender por qué le había querido tanto. Era guapo y apuesto, lo recordaba como una persona apasionada y con toques de humor. Aún podía evocar su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos, las arrugas que se le formaban en las comisuras de los ojos al sonreír. Pero también recordaba su desprecio, sus falsas promesas y la sensación de ser tan pequeña a su lado que no valía nada. Sasuke sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió. Cuando lo vi aspirar el humo, recordé el sabor de su boca y sus manos en mi cuerpo. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos, y descubrí con sorpresa que ambos teníamos la misma expresión de tristeza… y alivio. Fue entonces cuando me surgió la duda, la pregunta. ¿Y si lo nuestro no había sido amor? 

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos?


	2. Chapter 2

**La autora al habla:** ¡Hola, guapas! ¿Qué tal os va? Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y no os desesperéis si es bastante simple: era necesario como enlace xD

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestros ánimos, no sabéis lo que significan, en serio :3 ¡ S!

II  
SEPTIEMBRE DE 2010  
De cómo empezó el curso

 _A_ ** _uzumaki-suki_** _y_ ** _._** _  
las primeras en comentar este fic._

—Tía, tía, he conocido a un chico genial. No te lo vas a creer cuando le conozcas. —Ino comenzó a dar saltitos mientras me contaba la noticia.

Hacía una semana que había comenzado el curso. Como todos los años, Ino y yo íbamos a clases diferentes, así que nos conformábamos con vernos en los descansos. Aquel comienzo de curso había sido muy extraño, pues ambas habíamos peleado con nuestros amigos durante aquel verano y nuestro grupo se había separado. Podría decirse que Ino y yo estábamos solas. Sin embargo, no nos afectaba mucho, pues sabíamos que tarde o temprano encontraríamos a otra gente con la que pasar el rato y divertirnos como locas. Por lo ilusionada que estaba mi amiga, supuse que sería más temprano que tarde.

—En serio, es maravilloso. Es tres años mayor que nosotras, debería estar en último curso, pero ha repetido y está en mi clase. Está buenísimo y sus amigos también, y es un encanto. Creo que le he caído bien, porque me ha dicho que quiere presentarme a sus amigos porque les ha hablado de mí. Tía, ¡qué nos vamos a juntar con los mayores! Todos nos tendrán envidia y se joderán nuestros antiguos amiguitos —dijo la última palabra con un deje de desprecio.

Ino me contó todas las noticias muy ilusionada. Al parecer, su compañero de clase se llamaba Shikamaru Nara y había repetido varios cursos, aunque, según decía ella, no lo entendía muy bien, porque era muy listo. Decía que el chico le había pedido que se pasara ese viernes por la tarde con él y sus amigos un rato. Al principio, Ino había declinado la invitación porque, según sus propias palabras, los mayores luego se ríen de nosotras, pero él había insistido tanto al final ella había aceptado. Mi amiga estaba exultante de felicidad.

—Pero, Ino, yo no tengo ni idea de quiénes son. No puedo ir y presentarme allí como si nada —protesté.  
Ino me miró como si estuviera loca o fuera muy tonta.

—¿Cómo que no? Eres mi amiga y te vienes conmigo. Además, yo tampoco los conozco. Pero, tía, son mayores y guapos.

—Ino, no tienes remedio.

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada, pero sabía que el viernes ambas estaríamos puntuales para conocerlos. 

—¡Ino, son más de las seis! Hace cinco minutos que hemos quedado. ¿Quieres dejar de peinarte, por favor?

Ino me ignoró con un bufido y siguió arreglando sus largos cabellos rubios frente al espejo. Aquella tarde se había desecho su habitual coleta y los había dejado sueltos. Yo la veía bastante rara, porque eran contadas las ocasiones en las que mi amiga se soltaba el pelo. Además, aquel cambio le confería una apariencia más madura. A su lado yo parecía más niña de lo que era. Frente a mis mejillas redondeadas, mi corte de pelo por la barbilla y mi escaso desarrollo, el cuerpo más o menos redondeado de Ino y sus largos cabellos rubios la hacían destacar sobre mí. Tuve la certeza de que aquella tarde nadie le haría a Ino el chiste de que parecía un poni con su enorme coleta. Admito que la odié un poco por haberse "arreglado".

Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos más para que Ino se dignase a dejar el peine en el tocador. Con los brazos en jarras, se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fui a decirle que estaba preciosa, pero supe que no necesitaba que yo se lo recordara. Con una lentitud exasperante, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Venga, tía, coge tus cosas y vámonos, que vamos a llegar tardísimo —me riñó al ver que no la seguía pasillo arriba.

Rodé los ojos con desesperación. ¡Llevaba media hora esperándola yo a ella!

Poco tiempo después, llegamos al lugar donde habíamos quedado. Era uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad. Entre unos caminos de tierra y rodeado de arbustos, había un claro de hierba. En él estaban sentados un grupo de chicos jóvenes un poco más mayores que nosotras. Formaban un círculo y en medio de este tenían varias latas de cerveza y bolsas de patatas. Alguien comenzó a tocar una guitarra y a cantar y, al momento, todos le siguieron. Traté de identificar la canción, pero, entre los gritos que daban y lo mucho que desafinaban, fue imposible. Sospeché que algunos incluso se inventaban la letra, pues ni en eso concordaban.

—¡Son ellos! —chilló Ino—. Corre, vamos.

Me agarró del brazo y aceleró la marcha. Íbamos casi a la carrera. Mientras avanzábamos, los fui contando: eran siete en total, cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Era un grupo variopinto, bastante raro. Daban la sensación de ser las típicas personas con las que dos muchachas de catorce años no deberían juntarse. Veía una cabeza morada, otra roja brillante, unos cabellos despeinados y de punta. Malas influencias, hubiera dicho la madre de Ino. Sin embargo, a mí me resultaban fascinantes.

—¡Eh, Ino!

Un muchacho moreno, con el pelo recogido en una coleta despeinada y dos aros en las orejas se levantó del círculo y avanzó hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa. Nada más verlo, mi amiga corrió hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo de oso.

—Menuda melena llevas, chica —la halagó Shikamaru—. Ey, ¿esta es tu amiga? Hola, yo soy Shikamaru. Encantado. Sakura, ¿no?

Le sonreí y asentí, tímida. Shikamaru me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Observé a su grupo de amigos con curiosidad. Sí que eran raros, pensé con ilusión. Deseé que nos presentaran pronto.

—Chicos, os presento a Ino y a Sakura. Ellas son Karin y Konan —dijo señalando a las chicas del pelo rojo y morado respectivamente—, la morena es TenTen. Este de aquí con eterna cara de cabreo es Neji —rió y Neji le miró con cada de… cabreo—. El rubio que os mira como si fuerais las últimas mujeres en el mundo es Naruto y el de los pelos raros y la guitarra es Sasuke. Por cierto, a vosotras tres —añadió refiriéndose a Konan, Karin y a mí— a partir de ahora os llamaré el trío Arcoíris, porque menudos colores de pelo…

Aquel chiste diluyó un poco la tensión que suponen las presentaciones. Karin y Konan trataron de pegar a Shikamaru, pero este las ahuyentó haciendo otra tontería. A Ino y a mí nos hicieron sitio en el círculo entre Sasuke y Shikamaru. Inmediatamente, Ino se puso a hablar con su amigo y yo me quedé callada al lado de Sasuke sin saber qué decir. Lo observé de reojo mientras tocaba suavemente la guitarra. Era un chico muy atractivo, de ojos oscuros muy brillantes y facciones finas que aún no habían perdido la redondez infantil del todo. Me gustó su pelo, tan moreno y rebelde; daban ganas de tocarlo y tratar de bajarle las puntas.

—Oye, no muerdo.

La voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó. Giré la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y noté como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

—Y-yo… lo siento. T-tocas muy bien —le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Qué va. El que toca bien es Naruto, pero es muy vago y nunca quiere ponerse, así que me deja a mí. Pero si lo oyeras a él, yo te parecería un mierdas —rio—. Por cierto, ¿quieres?

Sasuke me alargó una lata de cerveza y me sonrió, invitándome a beber.

—No bebo.

—Anda, tonta, si está muy buena. Es solo un trago.

Dubitativa, cogí la lata y le di un sorbo.

—Puagh. Qué amarga.

Sasuke sonrió por mi mueca de asco y me cogió la cerveza de la mano. Bebió y la dejó en el suelo.

—La primera vez siempre sabe fatal, pero luego te acostumbras. Bien fresquita está buenísima. Dentro de unos años no podrás vivir sin ella.

—Lo dudo mucho…

—Ya lo verás. Por cierto, ¿vas al mismo instituto que Ino?

—Sí, pero no a la misma clase que ella.

—Yo también estoy estudiando allí. O, mejor dicho, estoy matriculado; lo de estudiar es otra cosa —se rio de su propio chiste—. Supongo que nos veremos por los pasillos.

—Si sigues cayéndome igual de bien, puede que vaya a verte en los recreos —bromeé.

—Siempre serás bienvenida. Entre los dos podremos convencer a Naruto para que toque.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y cotilleos. Sasuke me contó que estudiaba dos cursos por encima de mí porque había repetido uno, pero realmente tenía diecisiete años. Además, me comentó que no sabía si iba a volver a repetir, porque últimamente no estaba de humor para estudiar. No quise preguntarle más. Pasamos toda la tarde hablando y riéndonos, e incluso me tocó una canción que le pedí, aunque se lio casi al final y tuvo que darla por perdida. Si bien al principio me había parecido muy serio, descubrí que era un chico encantador y, si sabías qué temas tocar, de sonrisa fácil. Y, además, como le comenté a Ino de regreso a casa, me parecía guapísimo.

—Qué va, tía. Sasuke no está mal, pero ¿has visto a Naruto? ¿Y a Neji? Por favor, eso sí que son hombres y no Sasuke, que aún se le nota la cara de niño.

Estuvimos todo el camino de vuelta hablando de ellos y de lo mucho que nos habíamos divertido. Las chicas eran encantadoras, aunque Karin tenía mucho carácter y Konan casi no había hablado. Naruto no paraba de soltar chistes malos, Sasuke tocaba genial la guitarra y Neji, bajo ese rostro de eterno cabreo, era un tío listísimo. Ambas estábamos ilusionadas porque nos habían invitado para el día siguiente. Al parecer, Naruto se iba a traer su guitarra para tocar. No podíamos estar más exultantes de felicidad: al fin habíamos conocido a gente nueva y, lo mejor de todo, les habíamos caído bien. 

¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco corto, ¿no? Y con poca acción, pero os prometo que el siguiente será más interesante 3 ¡Un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

III

OCTUBRE DE 2010

El comienzo de una amistad

Se besaban como si fuera el último día de sus vidas. Él tenía las manos en sus caderas y le clavaba los dedos en ellas como si fuera la única manera de mantenerla a su lado. Ella, de puntillas, se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello como si temiera caerse. Sus bocas se fundían en un beso interminable, húmedo y cálido. Los cuerpos se atraían entre ellos, como imanes, destinados a estar pegados. Sin embargo, había algo raro. Una sensación de ahogo, de tensión oculta entre suspiros, caricias y besos. Sus rostros estaban tensos, la fuerza con la que se aferraban estaba sustentada en el miedo. En el miedo a qué, me pregunté. Quizás a perderse. Algo me dijo que estaban tan juntos porque se sentían demasiado separados.

Llevaba varios minutos observándoles desde la ventana sin que ellos fueran conscientes. Ella le había esperado apoyada en la valla que delimitaba el recinto del instituto. No estaba feliz, se veía en la expresión de los ojos, en sus labios fruncidos y en los dedos que, apoyados en el muro, clavaban sus uñas en él. Parecía contenerse para no gritar o llorar, quizás ambas cosas. Había estado casi media hora esperando, hasta que apareció la persona a quien aguardaba. Él tenía su misma expresión, pero sus ojos intimidaban aún más. Oscuros como la noche, con un brillo acerado, pálido, denotaban una extraña furia contenida que luchaba por salir al exterior. Si yo hubiera sido ella, habría salido corriendo para no tener que enfrentarme a semejante ira. Pero ella era fuerte. Cuando él se había frenado a escasos centímetros, había mantenido su fría mirada con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Él, con las manos en los bolsillos, la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida no había conseguido amilanarla ni un ápice. Ella lo había observado, resuelta, y había comenzado a hablar. Cinco minutos después, estaban enzarzados en una discusión a gritos que parecía no tener final. Aburrida, había dejado de observarlos para volver a prestar atención a la clase. Cuando tocó la campana que marcaba el final de las clases del día y salí al exterior parecían haber solucionado todos sus problemas. Me quedé helada: Sasuke y Konan se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Intimidada, pasé por su lado con la cabeza gacha, sin esperar a Sasuke como solía hacer normalmente, y emprendí el camino a casa dándole vueltas a la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo. Desde hacía varias semanas, Sasuke y yo regresábamos juntos a casa, pues vivíamos muy cerca. Aquel día, mi amigo me había avisado de que no volveríamos juntos porque no tenía clase a última hora y él se iba antes. Como acababa de comprobar, me había mentido. No es que no tuviera clase, sino que había quedado con Konan. Nunca habría imaginado que Sasuke y Konan estuvieran saliendo. En el último mes había pasado bastante tiempo con Sasuke y sus amigos, pero nadie había dicho nunca que ellos dos tuvieran algo. Es más, Konan no estaba casi nunca porque, al parecer, estudiaba Audiovisuales en otra ciudad. Las pocas veces que había coincidido con los dos en el grupo ni siquiera se habían mirado. Konan y Sasuke nunca se sentaban juntos ni se hablaban, ni siquiera para pedir algo. Por primera vez, aquello me pareció extraño. Había supuesto que aquella falta de relación se debía a que, aunque tenían amigos comunes, no se llevaban bien entre ellos. Sin embargo, después de lo que acababa de ver ya no estaba tan segura de aquella suposición. Me pregunté qué habría pasado para que no se hablaran, se gritaran y luego se besaran como si fuera lo último que iban a hacer en sus vidas. ¿Todas las parejas eran iguales?

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Él me miró con una sonrisa y me pasó la mano por el pelo en un ademán cariñoso.

—Sí, tonta, claro que estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Estás muy raro. No has dicho nada en todo el recreo y ahora no te enteras de nada.

Habíamos quedado los dos a la salida del instituto para tomarnos algo y después volver juntos a casa. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero aquello se había convertido en una rutina desde que descubrimos que vivíamos en el mismo barrio.

—Qué va, tontita, son paranoias tuyas.

Lo miré con recelo y bebí un sorbo de mi refresco, pero preferí encogerme de hombros y dejar el tema. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que algo no marchaba bien en mi amigo. Por lo que había podido comprobar el último mes, aunque Sasuke tendía a ser un muchacho bastante serio y algo callado, solía estar pendiente de todo y no perderse ninguna conversación. Desde el día que lo había visto a la salida del instituto besándose con Konan, hacía ya dos semanas, Sasuke no parecía el mismo. Tenía la sensación de que se perdía en sus pensamientos a la menor ocasión. En aquel momento, se encontraba sentado enfrente de mí y sus dedos trazaban círculos en la superficie helada del cristal de su jarra de cerveza; sus ojos volvían a estar perdidos en el vacío y me pareció que la mueca de su cara era triste. Por mucho que él lo negara, había algo que le preocupaba, y yo quería saber qué era.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal te va con Konan?

La pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa que casi se atraganta con la cerveza.

—¿Co-cómo sabes tú eso?

—Os vi hace unos días en la puerta del instituto discutiendo y… vi como os besabais.

—Ya… Pues mal, va muy mal. No quiere verme, no quiere hablarme. No me coge el teléfono, no sé nada de ella desde hace días. Así que lo mismo cortamos de una vez y nos dejamos de tonterías.

—Pero ¿lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? —Supuse que un mes, a lo sumo dos.

—Este mes hacemos un año oficialmente, pero llevamos juntos desde hace un año y medio, más o menos.

¡Un año y medio! No me lo podía creer. Quizás para una persona mayor aquello fuera una tontería, pero para mí, que tenía catorce años y una experiencia nula en las relaciones, era una eternidad.

—Vaya, pues lo disimuláis muy bien, la verdad, porque ni os miráis a la cara cuando estáis juntos.

—Lo sé. Es que últimamente las cosas no van muy… bien, la verdad. —Sasuke sonrió apenado.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke me miró de tal manera que supe que había excedido el límite de preguntas sobre aquel tema. Sería estúpida. Sasuke era algo parecido a un amigo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera tanta confianza en mí como para contarme todos sus problemas. Temí que se enfadara por mi indiscreción, pero, para mi sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario.

—No me gusta mucho hablar del tema de Konan, Sakura, porque me siento muy impotente y, la verdad, no sé muy bien que hacer.

Mi amigo me dedicó una media sonrisa cargada de una extraña tristeza que casi se mezclaba con la culpabilidad. Aquello me descolocó un poco y fui consciente de lo poco que conocía a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, yo no entiendo mucho de este tema, pero si necesitas alguien a quien contárselo o un apoyo, yo estoy aquí. En serio. —Le apreté el brazo con una mano y le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas, tratando de animarle.

—Gracias, enana, en serio.

Con una sonrisa, me pasó el brazo por el cuello y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Al notar el roce de sus labios, su brazo atrayéndome hacia él y su respiración en mi rostro, me puse tan roja que Sasuke rompió a reír a carcajadas cuando me vio.

—Ay, Saku, Saku, mi pequeña Saku, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando un chico te bese en la boca? ¿Desmayarte?

Le saqué la lengua con rencor, todavía con las mejillas coloradas, pero él se rio aún más.

—Es que me has pillado desprevenida, estúpido. ¡Sasuke, deja de reírte de mí!

—Ven aquí, Sakurita, dame un besito. Muak, muak, muak.

Di un salto y me levanté de la silla. Sasuke se había inclinado tanto sobre la mesa para acercarse a mí que casi tira mi refresco. Le miré, con los brazos en jarras, furiosa, pero se me pasó el cabreo en cuanto lo vi. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y los labios fruncidos en unos morritos enanos mientras repetía sin parar: "Dame un besito, Sakurita. Muaaaaaakgh, muakgh, muakgh". Estaba tan cómico y tan feo que, al final, acabé riéndome yo también.

—Qué estúpido eres, Sasuke —exclamé entre risas.

—Tú sí que eres estúpida, mocosilla.

Y, de repente, Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, me rodeó con sus brazos y me aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo. Al principio, me quedé helada, pero cuando reaccioné, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y mis manos se aferraron a su espalda. Me sentí tan cómoda que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Gracias, Sakura. Eres una gran amiga.

—No seas moñas, Sasuke. —Le di un puñetazo cariñoso.

Aquel abrazo fue el comienzo de una breve pero intensa amistad.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y habían pasado dos días desde aquella conversación con Sasuke cuando él me llamó por teléfono. Adormilada y frotándome los ojos llenos de pestañas, se lo cogí.

—Sasuke, ¿qué demonios quieres a estas horas?

Escuché como él aspiraba una buena bocanada de aire al otro lado del aparato.

—Sakura… —Su voz era temblorosa, parecía que había estado llorando—. Saku, Konan y yo lo hemos dejado.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **NOVIEMBRE DE 2010**

Sobre el desamor

Los labios de Sasuke temblaban cuando comenzó a narrarme aquella historia. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre su regazo permanecían inmóviles, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado la capacidad de moverlas. Mi amigo se asemejaba a una piedra en su expresión; solo los labios, fruncidos y temblorosos, revelaban el torrente de sentimientos que lo arrasaba por dentro.

El pelo morado, los tacones gruesos y un piercing en mitad del labio inferior era lo que más vivamente recordaba Sasuke de la noche en la que se habían conocido. Eran las fiestas de su pueblo y ella había ido invitada por una amiga. Congeniaron en seguida. Pasaron la noche hablando de música, de conocidos de la capital e intercambiando información. Aquella noche volvieron a casa juntos, horas más tarde de que se fueran sus amigos. Y las siguientes y las siguientes también. Iban a la piscina, montaban en bici, comían y cenaban juntos, se reían de las mismas bromas y, cada día, se admiraban mutuamente un poquito más.

Hasta que sucedió. Estaban en el río cuando ella le besó por primera vez. Sasuke solo recordaba de aquel beso que deseó que no fuera el último. No lo fue. Vinieron muchos más. Besos, promesas de amor y sexo. Era verano, estaban enamorados y sentían que nada podía detenerlos. Konan era un año más mayor que él, pero no importaba; aquel dato solo la hacía más y más interesante. Era inteligente, hermosa y mordaz. Le gustaban las películas, el maquillaje y las motos. Y tenía las ideas tan abrumadoramente claras que él sintió haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

Hasta que acabó el verano y vinieron los problemas. Quizás fue la diferencia de edad o la falta de comunicación. Quizás, simplemente, no supieron ser prácticos. Konan empezó a estudiar en otra ciudad, pues no la habían aceptado en la Universidad de Tokio y Sasuke prosiguió sus estudios en el instituto. De verse todos los días pasaron a verse dos veces a la semana; de dos días a la semana a dos veces al mes. Al principio, no notaron nada extraño: Konan no podía regresar algunos fines de semana por los estudios y Sasuke debía ir al pueblo con su madre, así que supieron adaptarse. Sin embargo, la distancia pareció crear una barrera imposible de derribar. Primero fueron las evasivas de ella y luego la desconfianza de él. Después vinieron los reproches y los desacuerdos. De las palabras de amor eterno pasaron a gritos inconexos que solo pretendían hacer daño. Y Sasuke conoció a Shizuko y se acostó con ella. Y Konan, rabiosa, le devolvió la infidelidad. No dolieron tanto las infidelidades como las mentiras. Estuvieron tres meses sin hablarse, sin saber si seguían juntos o separados, si aquello era amor o se estaban equivocando.

Hasta que comenzó el verano y se terminaron los problemas. O eso creyeron ambos. Volvieron a los besos, los susurros, las promesas de amor. Volvieron a amarse sin reparos, sintiendo que se lo habían perdonado todo. No había peleas ni secretos. Durante tres meses no hubo misterios ni reproches. Ambos supieron que habían madurado y que aquella vez sería diferente. Pero Konan conoció a Shizuko, alguien le habló a Sasuke del hombre con el que se había acostado su novia y todo volvió al principio. Empezó el curso de nuevo y se dieron un tiempo para pensar en su relación, aunque siguieron manteniendo el contacto.

Hasta que Konan, hastiada de no saber a qué aferrarse, le comunicó su decisión de terminar con aquello. Y Sasuke no había sabido que responder ante aquella noticia y me había llamado a mí.

—Vaya –susurré cuando terminó, sintiéndome estúpida.

Sasuke me dedicó una media sonrisa tristona. Estábamos sentados en un parque cercano al instituto. Ambos nos habíamos saltado las clases para hablar y ponernos al día. Sasuke, sentado en frente de mí, tenía los hombros hundidos y arrancaba el césped como si le fuera la vida en ello. Yo lo observaba fijamente, inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Supe que era la persona menos indicada para consolarle, teniendo en cuenta que mi historial de relaciones era nulo y que nunca se me había ocurrido mirar a un chico con más deseo que el del amor platónico cargado de vergüenza. No obstante, debía decir algo más; Sasuke lo esperaba.

—Yo no pensé nunca que vuestra historia fuera tan complicada. Dios, parece una telenovela. Me he quedado sin palabras.

—Es todo muy… complicado. No sé qué hacer; estoy tan confuso, enana.

—Pero os estabais dando un tiempo. Sabías que esto podía pasar, ¿no?

Sasuke me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me estremecí. Nunca había visto aquellos ojos oscuros, a menudo tan inescrutables, cargados de tanta emoción. Y miedo. Estaba aterrado.

—Juramos que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Yo la amo, Sakura. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

Comprendí con tristeza que mi amigo estaba destrozado. Supe que nada de lo que dijera podría consolarle, porque en mi mano solo estaba el escucharle con paciencia. No entendía ese sufrimiento ni tampoco por qué, si el juraba estar tan enamorado de ella, sufría tanto. ¿Era, acaso, sufrimiento el amor?

Obedeciendo a mi instinto, gateé hasta Sasuke y le rodeé con los brazos, asiéndolo con fuerza, tratando de consolarle, de darle ánimos. Con el roce de nuestros cuerpos, traté de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo le apoyaba, que le entendía, que me tenía para cualquier cosa. Como un niño pequeño, me rodeó la cintura, tembloroso, y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Sentí como sus lágrimas silenciosas me mojaban el abrigo y sus hombros temblaban, y se me partió el corazón.

Meciéndolo y susurrándole palabras de consuelo, poco a poco mi amigo fue calmándose. Dejó de llorar, pero no se soltó de mi abrazo.

 **~ . ~ . ~**

Tres días de después, tras haber desaparecido del mundo y no contestar a ninguna llamada ni mensaje, Sasuke vino a verme. Apoyado en la valla del instituto en actitud distendida, esperó con paciencia a que yo saliera de clase. Lo vi llegar desde la ventana, y supe que había tomado una decisión. Una palpitación rebelde se adueñó de mi corazón y pareció gritarme: "Está aquí por ti. ¡Por ti, por ti!". Podría haber ido a ver a cualquier otra persona, quizá a Naruto o a alguno de sus amigos, pero algo me decía que era a mí a quien esperaba. Aproveché mi posición estratégica en la ventana para poder observarle con detenimiento. No podía verle los ojos, ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, pero su postura, sus labios serios, la relajada impasibilidad de su rostro me comunicaron, sin lugar a dudas, que mi amigo tenía, por fin, muy claro cómo iba a actuar con respecto a Konan, y había venido para contármelo.

Sonó la campana y salí corriendo de clase. No podía hacer esperar a Sasuke; deseaba hablar con él.

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y no paré hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y divisar a mi amigo entre el gentío de adolescentes que nos rodeaba. Lentamente, como si no le hubiera visto de antes, como si no hubiera salido corriendo de clase, me acerqué a él. Sin saber por qué, con cada paso que daba hacía él, sentía el pecho contraerse más y más por la emoción. Era una emoción silenciosa, que enviaba cosquilleos a todas las partes de mi cuerpo y que se manifestaba en mi cara formando una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, enana.

Mi amigo me sonrió, travieso, y deseé poder verle los ojos sin unas gafas de sol por medio. Adoraba sus ojos oscuros, tan brillantes y fuertes. Admiraba el poder que transmitía Sasuke con esa mirada; ojalá pudiera tener yo esa confianza.

—He venido a recogerte. Y a darte las gracias por lo del otro día… No sabes lo mucho que me ayudó.

Enrojecí como un tomate al mismo tiempo que se me aceleraba el corazón.

—No fue nada. En serio, no hice nada. Podría haberlo hecho cualquiera.

—Me gustó que fueras tú y no cualquiera. —Aquella sinceridad aplastante me dejó sin palabras.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio. Yo no sabía qué decir y Sasuke parecía haber agotado todas sus ganas de hablar, por el momento.

Nos paramos en un cruce para despedirnos. Con timidez, abracé a mi amigo para despedirme y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke me correspondió a todo, apretándome entre sus brazos y sonriendo ante mis muestras de cariño. Pensé que no podía haber hombre más maravilloso en ningún lugar de universo.

—Sakura, voy a intentar volver con Konan —me confesó.

Sus brazos aun me rodeaban y los míos estaban cerrados sobre su cuello y sus hombros. Tuve una extraña sensación de mareo.

—Estoy enamorado, enana. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y la echo tantísimo de menos… Quiero que empecemos de cero, y necesito saber si ella también lo desea.

No respondí al momento. Solo se me ocurrió abrazarle con más fuerza. Me sentí tan ignorante, tan pequeña para saber cómo funcionaban aquellos temas del amor que tanto preocupaban al amigo que solo pude susurrarle:

—Suerte.

Sin embargo, aquella simple palabra fue suficiente para él. Ambos fuimos conscientes en aquel momento, resguardados en los brazos del otro, de lo bonita que podía llegar a ser nuestra amistad.

 **~.~**

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y follows y favoritos :3 espero que os guste :D


End file.
